In many systems for enterprise resource planning (ERP), there is defined one or more objects, such as a customer account object. Occasionally, a user of the ERP system needs to share information regarding a customer account with other colleagues from his or her company who are also involved with that customer account. Some existing ERP systems use so-called “Text Collection” business objects (BOs) to allow the user to enter long texts in order to record something of interest. From a feature perspective entering a long text to a Text Collection BO accomplishes the task at hand, but it may be inconvenient for the user, or have other disadvantages.